


The Werewolf Way

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Sceo Week 2020 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Theo Raeken, Breathplay, Dark Sceo, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Murder, Sceo Week, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Theo tells Scott to meant him alone and alludes to a part of their past Scott had tried to ignore. There's something still between them, but can Scott trust Theo?
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Series: Sceo Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864867
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12
Collections: 101 Ways to Kill Scott McCall, Sceo Week 2020





	The Werewolf Way

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Any complaints that I didn't warn you will be deleted.
> 
> This might not technically include rape, but I've added that tag since people wishing to avoid that content likely would like to avoid this as well.

Theo hit send on his text message and sat down to wait. He knew Scott wouldn’t be able to ignore it, but even he was surprised when he heard the distinctive sound of Scott’s motorcycle approaching the library. He must have been close. Theo went to the window to confirm Scott had come alone before hiding himself amongst the shelves on the second floor.

He heard Scott push through the front doors. “Hello? Theo?” Theo could finally see through the railing of the balcony as he walked between the lines of tables in the center of the first floor. “What is this about?”

Theo crept up to the railing relying on his werecoyote stealth to hide himself from Scott’s werewolf senses. He enjoyed keeping Scott out of ease.

Scott turned to the left and started circling the central area as he looked for Theo between the shelves. “Why couldn’t Stiles be here? What don’t you want him to know?” He completed a half circle as he passed below Theo without noticing him. “We promised that we wouldn’t talk about that.”

Now that Scott had finally acknowledged that he knew why Theo had summoned him here, Theo climbed over the railing and dropped down behind Scott. “We promised not to tell anyone about it.” Scott fell to the ground as he reflexively tried to both turn towards the surprising sound and jump away from danger and failed. Theo leaned forward and offered his hand to Scott. “I think we should deal with our unresolved issues.”

Scott relaxed slightly as he realized it had been Theo, but he still looked at him with annoyance and suspicion. The jump had been unnecessarily dramatic, but Theo was nothing if not a bit extra. Scott’s expression became less certain as he looked down to Theo’s hand and he flashed back to the last time it had touched him. The corner of Theo’s mouth rose slightly when he saw this confirmation their time together had meant something to Scott, too.

Scott started to reach for Theo’s hand, but then he remembered that he wasn’t happy with him and got back up on his own. He glared to the side as he gathered his thoughts before looking directly at Theo. “We were young. We were experimenting. Lot’s of boys do it.”

Theo took a step closer to Scott. “It was more than that to me.”

Scott’s resolve softened at that admission. He hadn’t expected Theo to be so frank. “I’ve had girlfriends since then.” Even he didn’t seem confident in his argument.

Theo took another step closer so that they were toe to toe. “What does that matter?”

“Because…” Scott tried to justify his argument, but he knew that he was wrong to suggest sexuality worked like that.

“I thought I was over you, but then I heard that someone with your name was creating a stir in Beacon Hills. I couldn’t believe that it could be the kid I used to know, but then I saw your picture and it all came rushing back.” Theo paused to gauge Scott’s reaction. He was listening intently but was apprehensive about where this was leading. “So I convinced my parents to move back here. And then, when you saw me again for the first time…. Maybe it’s just wishful thinking on my part, but I think it all came rushing back for you, too.”

Scott started to deny it, but Theo’s surprising vulnerability had disarmed him. It didn’t feel right to lie to him. “Maybe. But I can’t do this. It would tear my pack apart. Stiles doesn’t trust you at all, and there’s Kira…”

Theo placed a reassuring hand on Scott’s shoulder. “I don’t know how things were for you before, but it seems like the two of you have drifted apart over the summer.”

Scott nodded slightly as he thought it over. “Things haven’t been the same, but shouldn’t I try to make it work?”

“Do you want to make it work? If you want to be with her more than you want to be with me, I’ll accept it. It’ll hurt, and I’ll probably need to keep my distance while I get over it, but I just want you to be happy.”

A tear ran down Scott’s face as Theo’s selflessness made him love him even more. “Ok. But what about Stiles? He doesn’t trust you. I don’t want it to tear our friendship apart.”

“You haven’t figured that out? He saw the way we were looking at each other and got jealous.”

“What?!” Scott’s eyes went wide as he began to think over every interaction he had had with his best friend in the new light of Theo’s assertion.

Theo was tempted to smile at Scott’s occasional cluelessness, but he didn’t want him to think that he was being condescending towards him. His naivete wasn’t a bad thing. In fact, Theo thought it was one of his most endearing features.

“Shit, you might be right.”

Theo slid his hand onto Scott’s neck. “Of course I am. I think we just need to get everything out into the open and find him a nice guy to make out with, and he’ll forget all about his conspiracy theories.”

Scott sighed with relief as he let his worries go and embraced a clarity of purpose. He looked at Theo with a fire in his eyes and leaned forward to close the distance between them. Theo let himself indulge in a triumphant smile for a moment before moving in as well and meeting Scott’s lips with his own.

Theo was pleased to discover that Scott was a much better kisser than he had been way back then, but that was hardly surprising. They didn’t get much practice before Theo had to leave. Theo hoped that Scott was pleased with his own improvement.

Scott pulled their bodies against each other. Theo could feel the heat coming off of him even with layers of cloth in between them. Scott’s hands explored the back of Theo’s body. One rubbed against the short hair on the back of his head while the other made its way downward so that he could grab onto Theo’s ass. Theo chose to use his hands to hold onto Scott and keep him against him.

He let go when he felt Scott reaching under the back of his shirt and started pulling it up his torso. Theo stepped back and leaned forward to help Scott pull it the rest of the way off of him. Once his head was free, Theo stepped forward and grabbed onto the sides of Scott’s shirt. With a quick tug, it came over Scott’s head and went flying off towards one of the surrounding tables.

Theo reached down and groped the front of Scott’s pants with his hand. Pressing into the fabric, he explored the hard flesh hidden beneath to see how Scott had changed during their time apart. They were older now, and Theo wasn’t sure whether becoming a werewolf would have an additional effect. Whatever the cause, Scott had definitely grown. Scott pressed his hand against Theo’s pants as well, and his smile indicated that he liked what he found,tool.

Scott liked it so much that he began to unbuckle Theo's belt. He had his fingers on the zipper of his pants when he thought to check whether Theo was okay with this and paused to give him a questioning glance. Theo answered his question by grabbing onto Scott's belt. Soon their pants fell down to their ankles. Even in the darkness of the library, Theo could see Scott’s cock straining against the black fabric of his black boxer-briefs and a dark spot growing around the tip. Theo’s own dick was just peeking out of his striped briefs.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Theo turned around, pulled his underwear down to his pants, and leaned onto one of the tables. He looked back over his shoulder and urged, “Come on, Scott, fuck me. We’ve both been dreaming about it since I left.”

In a daze, Scott stepped up to Theo’s ass and ran his hand down his crack. When his fingers encountered the hole, two of them slid easily inside where it was warm and slick. “How…?”

Theo smirked. “I was thinking of you while I waited for you to get here. Please don’t make me wait any longer.”

Scott still couldn’t believe this was happening so fast, but he pulled his cock over his waistband and pressed it between Theo’s cheeks. As he penetrated Theo, he moaned with delight. “You’re so much tighter than my girlfriends.”

“That’s because we were made for each other,” Theo quipped as he pushed his butt back towards Scott. Theo had spent so many lonely nights fingering himself and pretending that it was Scott, but the real thing was so much better. He stretched to accommodate Scott’s thick cock, but he had prepared himself well.

Scott grabbed Theo’s hips to pull them the rest of the way together, and as soon as he was balls deep, he pulled back so that he could go back in again. Theo let out a soft sound of pleasure as he moved in both directions. He glanced back to see that Scott was biting his lip as he struggled to control himself in the face of how good Theo was making him feel, and it made him feel proud of his ass.

Theo started to feel himself lose control. The werewolf part of him could sense that he was taking an alpha’s cock and refused to remain dormant. He gave himself fully to the transformation. Looking at a window across the room, he saw the yellow glow of his eyes reflected back again. He felt that Scott’s own inner wolf had sensed the transformed werewolf squeezing his cock. Scott couldn’t resist his own transformation any more, and soon Theo saw a pair of red glowing spots in their reflection.

Once he had transformed, Scott had lost all restraint. He fucked Theo hard and deep and growled with pride and pleasure. To get better access and more leverage over Theo, Scott leaned over him and grabbed onto the table. Every time he fully entered Theo, his chest would press against his back and push him hard onto the table’s surface.

“Mark me, Scott. Show everyone I’m yours. Bite me.”

Without needing to break his rhythm, Scott opened his mouth wide and quickly bit into Theo’s shoulder. Scott’s teeth hurt as they penetrated him, but to Theo it was another form of pleasure. As Scott howled at his domination of his partner, Theo felt subtle things happening all over his body. Normally, the changes would take some time to complete, but the Dread Doctors had already done most of the work. He could feel himself responding to Scott’s howl as one of his betas, and his reflection confirmed his eyes had become a pure werewolf yellow. No one else had noticed the difference, but Theo had spent so many nights staring at himself in the mirror and wishing he wasn’t a fake.

Emboldened by his change in status, Theo decided to switch things up. “I want to ride your cock.”

Scott slowed his thrusts down to a stop. “What?”

Theo pushed against the table to lift both of them back upright. Scott stepped back, pulling himself fully outside of Theo. He turned around, grabbed Scott by the shoulder with one hand and the back of the neck with the other, and backed him toward another table behind them. “I want to lay you down, sit on your dick, and ride you like I’m a horse thief who just got spotted.”

Scott was delighted by Theo’s suggestion. He kicked off his shoes and pants and practically tossed himself backwards onto the table. Theo removed the rest of his own clothes and crawled onto the table on top of Scott. He leaned down to give Scott a long, wet kiss before grabbing his cock and guiding it back inside of him.

Theo leaned back and started grinding his ass onto Scott’s dick. Scott was a hot top, but no one could hit him in just the right way as he could when he was in charge.Scott still was enjoying the sensations. His hands grabbed onto Theo’s thighs to give him a little more leverage as he bucked his hips up as Theo came down on him.

Theo shifted his weight forward so that Scott’s cock would hit him from a different angle. He placed one hand on Scott’s shoulder to support himself and used the other to give his own dick a little well-deserved attention. His legs started to burn with the effort, but he wasn’t going to let himself slow down while the rest of him was feeling so good.

He moved his hand from his dick and laid it onto Scott’s neck. The pressure on his throat caused Scott’s eyes to go wide with a questioning look. Theo leaned close and whispered, “Trust me. It’ll give you an orgasm you’ll never forget.” Before Scott could ask any questions, Theo kissed him again while squeezing his dick with his ass. By the time he pulled away, Scott was too lost in his bliss to remember anything he had wanted to say.

Theo started riding Scott hard. He didn’t have the patience to wait much longer. Each time he leaned forward as he pushed himself up, he would shift a little more of his weight onto Scott’s throat. Scott was too euphoric to notice. Finally, he took his hand off of Scott’s shoulder and started jerking himself off. He intended to finish things, and soon he was covering Scott’s chest with his cum.

With each squirt, his ass would milk Scott’s cock, and it didn’t take much of this to get Scott to start coming as well. As he felt Scott’s hot cum fill him, Theo stopped his motion, leaned forward, and waited. As his orgasm subsided, Scott’s body went still, but Theo still didn’t move. The room was eerily silent, but he didn’t let that distract him from his goal. Finally, he felt a force wash over his body, a power that he had never known before. He looked up to his reflection to see two red circles staring back at him.

Only then did he let go of Scott’s neck and stand up. He felt strangely empty as Scott’s cock came out of him, but he tried not to dwell on that as he put his clothes back on. Theo tried to ignore Scott and head out the door, but he couldn’t help taking another look. He sighed before leaning over and giving him a kiss on his forehead. “I’m sorry, Scott. It’s just the werewolf way. I hope it was one of the better ways to die.”


End file.
